FNAF: A night of misfits
by terrietont
Summary: Small one-shots of mike helping out the animatronics with their little "problems"
1. Hungry Chicken

**Well since I've now become obsessed with Five night's at freddy's **

**Here are some lame oneshots that just came to me... WARNING: Logic get's missed... a lot. **

**Still I hope you enjoy.**

Chica the animatronic Chicken moaned in pain holding her metal howling stomach in pity. "...So...Hungry..." she gasped dramatically.

She would gladly eat anything to satisfy her growling belly. Well anything that was legitimately edible.

A slice of Pizza lay on a table. Chica eyed the slice hungrily. Her stomach growled once again awakening the urgency for food.

"It'll have to do" She said to herself as she proceeded to attempt to snatch the slice.

Her hands reached out for the slice: Her metal jaws drooling. But all of a sudden the slice vanished... Chica gasped confusedly rubbing her head to how the pizza slice disappeared.

"Where is it?" she asked getting a little desperate for food: even though she was a robot, Even robots needed fuel and for her instance it was human Italian food called pizza.

"Growl" Her animatronic stomach growled as she held her stomach squinting her eyes in pain.

"I need food!" she gasped in pain. Bonnie the bunny proceeded to walk over to the night watch's office to stuff him into a suit.

"Hi Chica!" he greeted his friend cheerfully.

Chica winced. "Do you have any food Bonnie?" She asked the Rabbit weakly.

Bonnie blinked. "Why no I'm sorry I don't..." he shrugged feeling sorry for the hungry pained Chicken.

She made her way to Pirate Cove to see Foxy. "F-Foxy? Do you have any food?" She stuttered getting weaker by the moment. The pirate fox sighed sadly. "I'm sorry me lass I don't have a thing..." he shrugged.

Chica's only hope was Freddy. And or the Nightguard. "F-F-F-Freddy?" She stuttered weakening by the hours.

"Yes Chica?" The joy filled animatronic bear asked his friend. "D-d-d-do you-you-you ha-ha-have any f-f-food?" She asked desperately.

Freddy shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't"

Chica gasped in worry.

Her last hope was the night guard...

Mike nervously flicked o the door lights, he gasped seeing Chica on the right side: although she didn't look as active as Bonnie, Foxy or Freddy in fact she looked weak.

"M-m-m-mike d-d-do you have an-an-any food?!" she weakly asked the night guard.

Mike sat there stunned. "Uhhh... Sure..." He hesitantly grabbed his back of food he brought with him. Why was he feeding a killer animatronic Chicken? He didn't understand his behavior sometimes...

Chica smiled happily instantly putting the sandwich in her metal mouth. "Mmmmmm" she hummed satisfied that she could finally relive her hungry state.

"Thank you so much" She replied smiling at Mike.

He smiled nervously. "N-n-no problem... Chica.." he shrugged still watching for any hostile reaction.

But none came.

After his night ended he couldn't help but feel like the animatronic characters were more sentient than he thought.


	2. Nothing agrees with Foxy

**disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns every character and game.**

Foxy awoke to the feeling of his metal gut holding in metal scraps mixed with Pizza.

"Arrrg this pizza ain't sitting too well!" He exclaimed as he proceeded to run towards the rest rooms.

"Oh golly!" He grimaced as a sharp pressure struck his metal gut.

Mike watched nervously: The phone guy was right about one thing: they did get a bit quirky at night' But not always in a hostile manner.  
In fact they were pretty much passive: they just a habit to scare to nightguard to death.

Foxy ran over the male restroom. Tugging on the door... But noticed it was locked.

"shiver me timbers!" the fox cried out.

He ran up to Mike's office.  
Mike checked pirate cove. Foxy was missing!

Mike gasped fearfully checking the hallway camera only to find Foxy running.

He held his eyes shut as the fox came into the room.

"Arrrg Mikey me lad, do Yar have the keys to the restrooms?" The fox asked a little desperately.

Mike blinked twice staring at an uncomfortable looking animatronic fox.

"Uhhh... Sure" Mike exclaimed quickly looking for the restroom keys.

Foxy waited squirming on the spot a little.

"Aha I found it!" Mike smiled in victory.

Foxy gasped as he smiled and desperately took the keys from Mike's hand.

The fox's eyes widened: "Oh me gallons!" He cried out in shock.

He stood helplessly leaking whatever didn't agree with his animatronic stomach.

Soggy oily pizza cheese leaked through his legs and around his upper torso.

Mike watched in curiosity.

"Umm Foxy why is there pizza coming out from under you?" The nightguard asked.

Foxy's cold metal legs met up with warm oil caked soggy pizza cheese. He helplessly watched as the substance leaked out onto the floor.

"Oh" Foxy gasped helplessly.

"What? What's wrong?" Mike asked sincerely confused.

"I knew that Pizza wouldn't agree with me!" The fox scowled himself for eating it.

Mike turned his head: "What?" The security guard had an idea of what had just occurred. But it was too strange and awkward to actually believe such robots could produce anything like that.

Foxy unintentionally started sobbing. "I'm so sorry me lad, I should've asked before I tugged on the restroom handles.

Mike looked over at the embarrassed fox.

It reminded him of when he was five and had an accident at his best friends birthday. He felt sympathy for the fox.

"I'll clean this up for you if you'd like"

Mike smiled reassuringly.

Foxy looked up. "Arrr thank you my matey!" he smiled.

After it was all clean: Mike and Foxy sat in the office for a while.

"Yarr won't mention this is the others will ya?" The fox whispered worryingly.

Mike shook his head.  
"Your secrets safe with me!" He patted the no-longer self conscious robot fox on the back as they hugged.

"Arrrg you be a fine lad: My friend!" The fox smiled as he left the office to enter back inside his cove: 6:Am Mike smiled before whispering good night to the animatronics, especially Foxy


	3. Bonnie's Fear

**DISCLAIMER: Referring to previous chapters.**

"NO!" the purple animatronic rabbit yelled out. Mike jumped in his seat looking over to the showstage: Bonnie the Bunny was the only animatronic to not leave the showstage yet...

The bunny trembled muttering something about "Filthy things"

Mike walked over to the show stage curiously.

Bonnie gasped trying to regain a jerky tough attitude: But mike could see straight through it.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" The nightguard asked him as if he were a human child.

"N-nothing.. I'm totally f-fine!" Bonnie lied forcing a smile. Mike raised an eyebrow at the rabbit. "Really? then how come you're trembling and also not leaving the stage?" Mike crossed his arms waiting for Bonnie to be brave and admit whatever he feared.

"Well because... I uh... " he muttered struggling to find an excuse.

Mike clicked his fingers snapping Bonnie out of his shuddering trance.

"Bonnie... What's going on?" Mike asked seriously.

Bonnie sighed in defeat. "Okay fine... I'm afraid of... Cockroaches..." The bunny's ears lowered in shame.

Mike smiled warmly at the Rabbit. "It's okay Bonnie, they're just little bugs: And between you and me.." He whispered into Bonnie's massive metal ears. "I think Chica's afraid of all types of bugs..." He whispered smiling reassuringly at the animatronic.

Bonnie snickered. "Come to think of it: she's afraid of a lot of things..." Mike awed patting Bonnie on his back.  
"Probably, but hey: We could probably help her right?"

Bonnie smiled warmly at the night guard.


	4. Freddy's nightmare

Freddy Fazbear screamed awake: he started darting his eyes around the room nervously.

Mike was actually quite loving the job: The animatronics were a lot friendlier than to when he came in his first night.

Mike suddenly heard a loud scream: it came from the showstage.

Freddy Fazbear panted regaining his masculinity.

"Freddy? was that you?" Mike asked worried for the Animatronic bear.

Freddy nodded sheepishly.

The bear went to the office, sitting down closely to Mike.

"What's wrong buddy?" Mike asked the trembling bear.

"I had a nightmare" He explained feeling ashamed to admit it.

Mike smiled in sympathy. "It's ok, tell me all about it" Mike proposed to help him out with his nightmare's.

"Well I remember I was in the pizzeria but it was day time: and you were in the office: Chica and Bonnie were no where to be found: and pirate's cove was gone...

Mike gasped getting interested in the story.

"So then, I saw 4 children crying... And a poster of Foxy with blood around his mouth. A kid that looked brain damaged had the frontal lobe bitten off in the poster.

Mike's hands flew to his mouth in shock. "The bite of 87..." he whispered.

Freddy nodded and continued. "Then I began... Melting: well decaying before my very eyes: and the manager came up to me and said: "No one needs this dumb bear anymore.." He said saying I wasn't the main character of the pizzeria anymore...

Mike interrupted: "What would they call the pizzeria then? Bonnie Bunny's Pizza? No offense but Bonnie isn't the most qualified to run a successful pizzeria..." Mike whispered to Freddy.

Freddy continued. "It was actually the marionette's pizzeria. Called "the puppets pizza!"

Mike cocked his head to the side. Freddy continued. "And even though I know he would never hurt me, in my dream it felt so real... I felt like my old self.." Freddy muttered. Mike looked confused

"Isn't this your old self?" Mike asked.

Freddy shook his head: I wasn't like this a long time ago." Freddy muttered his endoskeleton eyes glowing like human eyes.

Mike felt a shiver creep down his spine. He sighed hiding his paranoia. "It's okay buddy, whenever you have nightmares I'll comfort you."

Mike smiled warmly earning a hug from the animatronic Bear.

Mike stood tall and proud: he felt like he was a hero for the robots.


End file.
